<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nick Valentine Simps Over You Just A Bit by CranberryCider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766173">Nick Valentine Simps Over You Just A Bit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryCider/pseuds/CranberryCider'>CranberryCider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Deathclaw Companion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nick swoons over you, Other, Pre-Relationship, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryCider/pseuds/CranberryCider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole and Nick are wandering through the Commonwealth when a big ass Deathclaw comes out of nowhere. Nick goes to hide, but Sole has different plans. </p><p>*Y'all seemed to like the last fic I wrote so I got brave enough to post the second one. I also convinced my *sibling to let me post some art *they made for this particular story, hope y'all like it!</p><p>*As I edited into the previous work, after a very brief consideration (and the fact that my "sister" has come out to me as non-binary), I've made the decision to change the two FO4 fanfics to be catered to a gender-neutral reader. The two fics were inspired by and for them so I felt it necessary to change the pronouns for both in honor of them.</p><p>Dre, if you're reading this,<br/>I love you and I'm proud of you &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Valentine/Reader, Sole Survivor &amp; Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nick Valentine Simps Over You Just A Bit-The Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick watched as Sole dug through their backpack, trying (and failing miserably) to find a bag of Rad-X. They were already frustrated from the headache the heat and radiation were giving them, this certainly wasn’t helping. The pair been on the road for a few days now, headed for some witchcraft museum up north. He didn’t particularly care for any of that nonsense, it was all hot air to him. Once Sole heard about it though, it was all they could talk about. Seems that they had a fancy for those types of things and with no cases that needed solving, why not humor them?</p>
<p>He shakes his head, smiling down at them, “Y’know, if you put ‘em back in the same spot every time, you wouldn’t have to hunt around as often.”</p>
<p>Nick reached into his coat for his cigarettes, pulling one out and holding it between his lips. He goes to grab for his lighter, only to find it missing. He pats the rest of his pockets, with no luck there either. Sole notices, letting out a short laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Maybe you should listen to your own advice, ya big messy bitch.” They give up on searching through the bag and opt to dump out the contents onto the pavement in front of them.</p>
<p>Nick kneels down to help them search, finally finding the bottle hidden in a bundled up jacket they’d sworn they were keeping ‘just to sell when they got back to Diamond City’. As he’s handing it to them, he feels it. It was subtle, but there was the thumping of something big, getting closer with each passing moment.</p>
<p>Nick stands up and whips his head around, looking for the source. Sole stands up with him, looking confused.</p>
<p>“What’s up? You see-”</p>
<p>“Shh! Give me a second.”</p>
<p>They were still fairly new to this life, having been unfrozen for only a week or so. They hadn’t had time to fully experience everything the wasteland had to throw at them. He finally spotted it about a block away. A Deathclaw was lumbering down the road, not having noticed the pair just yet. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is that? Nick?” Sole’s voice was panicked, eyes wide with fear when Nick turned to look at them.</p>
<p>“It’s a Deathclaw, and he’ll tear us a new one if we don’t find some cover, right now.” He searches for anything but being out in the middle of nowhere left you with few options. He laid eyes on a rusted up car not too far off. It wasn’t ideal, but it’s a hell of a lot better than-</p>
<p>“Ohmygoshlookithim! He’s just a baby!”, Sole cooed. He turns to see them walking towards the giant, a hunk of Yao guai meat in their hand. They can’t actually be serious, can they? If he wasn’t looking at the ugly devil in front of them he’d have thought they just came across a puppy.</p>
<p>He watched, stunned as the beast came to a stop, towering over her as it snuffed at the flesh. He took it from their hands gently, before turning and thrashing it in his jaws. He felt a rush of adrenaline hit him as he imagined Sole caught between those teeth. Then he looked back to Sole, grinning ear to ear like a kid on Christmas. </p>
<p>Nick felt the corners of his mouth turn up at the sight. For someone who’d lost so much, they were always so damn happy. Maybe that’s why he was always agreeing to go on whatever crazy venture they thought up. Being around them and watching them smile as they helped the people of the Commonwealth made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was even better when he was the one they were smiling for. Moments like those left him giddy for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>“Yo Nicky! Let’s go, I wanna get somewhere safe before it gets dark!” Sole shouted. They’d gathered up their gear and somehow convinced the Deathclaw to let them ride on his back, the two waiting for him to join. Nick rolled his eyes, casually walking up to the creature and craning his neck to look up at her. </p>
<p>“I’ll admit, I was worried that you’d have trouble adjusting to the lifestyle. By the looks of it though, you’re already doing better than most people out here.”</p>
<p>They laughed again and reached their hand out to help him climb up. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, Nick. Let’s get outta here.” </p>
<p>He takes their hand, pulling himself up. They scooted back to let him sit on the creature's neck, moving close again when he settles down. Then, unexpectedly, they wrapped their arms around his middle, holding tight to him as the Deathclaw starts off down the road. </p>
<p>A few miles later, Nick feels Sole rest their head on his shoulder, turning to see their face slack with sleep against him. He stared at their for a moment, taking in just how goddamn adorable they looked. The way the sunset lit up their features. How soft and warm their hands were. The way their eyes crinkles when they laughed at his dumb jokes. </p>
<p>Shit. He might like them more than he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nick Valentine Simps Over You Just A Bit-The Pic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all can follow my *sibling on *their insta (AnonymousHeretic) for more awesome art like this. You better do it or else I'll tell my dad to ban you from my Minecraft server &gt;:(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>